


inappropriate

by thesurielships



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/M, Fluff, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: Poppy and Casteel sneak away from the packed ballroom to dance alone.
Relationships: Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer
Kudos: 30





	inappropriate

“Lady Teerman sure knows how to throw a party,” Tawny said, her eyes wide with wonder as they took in the huge ballroom.

Poppy was inclined to agree. Her aunt enjoyed few things in this life. Being fawned over was one of them, and she excelled at it.

Teerman Hall was known for its massive ballroom. Gilded chandeliers hung in the arched ceiling, casting an almost magical glow. The walls were minimally decorated so all the focus was on the dance floor in the middle of the room, where couples twirled and dipped to the ethereal music played by the orchestra.

She recognized Vickter among them, holding his violin like a weapon. From the grim smiles on his neighbors’ faces, she supposed it was indeed one.

“Miss Balfour,” a smoky voice called to her right. She knew without looking that Tawny was grinning like a cat.

“Lord Da’neer,” she curtsied deeply, offering her hand. “I did not think you would be in attendance.”

He bowed over her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, in an entirely improper manner.

The dimple that appeared on his right cheek told her he had noticed her shiver.

“And miss seeing you in such a lovely dress?”

She flushed.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight, Poppy,” he murmured, low enough for only her to hear. Then, louder, “I don’t suppose you would care to dance with me?”

“And miss the chance to trample your insufferable toes?” She blinked at him innocently as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. His muscles tightened reflexively under her touch.

“My toes certainly take offense to that, Miss. Being so harshly judged by the lady they most admire.”

An all too unladylike groan escaped her. “Ever the sweet talker, Lord Da’neer.”

His answering smile set her on fire. She stopped at the edge of the dance floor. “The music sounds the best in the drawing room,” she said quietly, her voice uncharacteristically breathy.

Casteel’s golden eyes widened. He seemed taken aback for one terrifying heartbeat before he finally cleared his throat. “Then we shall make use of it, shan’t we?”

***

 _This was a bad decision_ , Poppy realized as soon as she had closed the door and put her hand in his. He drew her close, one hand in hers and the other on her waist as they started swaying to the faint music.

“Much better than the ballroom,” he teased, that god forsaken dimple of his growing deeper.

She rested her head on his chest, hiding her blush. “I told you so.”

His chuckle reverberated in his chest.

She let out a wanton sigh, releasing his hand and twining her arms behind his neck. His fingers started drawing small circles on her waist, the thin fabric of her dress doing nothing to conceal the heat of his touch.

“This is so inappropriate,” she whispered into his chest.

His laugh was low and husky. “More inappropriate than sneaking into a gentleman’s club to gamble unsuspecting lords’ fortunes away from them?” he asked, referencing their latest night escapade.

The hand on her waist descended until it grazed her buttocks, the other sinking in her hair and tilting her neck.

Her eyes fluttered shut. “Yes.”

“More inappropriate than seducing innocent lords and luring them into a dark room to have your way with them?”

She snapped her head back. “I did not have my way with you.” _Yet._

“But you did seduce me,” he breathed into her ear.

“That was not my intention,” she replied primly.

He paused, lifting his head so he could meet her gaze. “Do you want me to stop?”

“It was not my intention,” she repeated, enjoying the horror dawning in his eyes. “But if that was the resulting effect, I am not inclined to complain.”

“You devious, ruthless woman.”

“You flatter – ”

He swooped in like a hawk and suddenly he was kissing her, and it was everything she had imagined and more. For a first kiss, it was definitely not gentle. It was hungry and desperate and needy. Tongues were dancing and teeth were clashing, moans mingling with groans and hands wandering to uncharted places. _More, more, more,_ chanted her soul as she slipped her fingers under his shirt and caressed the taut muscles.

He broke away with a strangled laugh. But she was already pulling him back, joining their lips. She lost track of time and space, drowning in Casteel’s taste and Casteel’s scent and Casteel’s touch –

“When did you carry me?” she asked, only realizing she was aloft when she felt his hands on the bare skin of her thighs.

“Sometime between when you started kissing me,” he pecked the protest out of her lips, “and when you accepted my proposal.”

Poppy froze. “What proposal?”

Casteel gently put her back on the ground and attempted to fix her rumpled dress and her ruined coiffure. The gesture was so heartbreakingly gentle that tears sprung to her eyes.

He retracted his hands. “Are you crying?”

She swallowed thickly. “What proposal, Casteel?”

He hesitated for one moment longer before he went down on one knee. Even though she had an inkling what was happening, she gasped.

“Penellaphe Balfour,” he took her hand in his, “I knew from the moment I saw you throwing a knife at an archery contest that I needed you in my life. Then I got to know you, and Gods,” he cleared his throat. His own eyes were growing misty. “Before I knew what was happening, I was head over heels for you.”

“Was?” She was only half joking.

He kissed her palm. “ _Am_. I am yours, Poppy. Will you be mine?”

She cocked an eyebrow. “You are not playing fair, my Lord.”

His smile was smug, a man satisfied. “By proposing to you while too lust-addled to function?”

“ _No_ ,” she fought back a smile. “By calling me that.”

He stood, towering over her again, and brought their interlocked fingers to rest on his racing heart. “Poppy?”

“Yes,” she said quietly.

He cupped her cheek with his other hand. “Will you marry me?”

She tightened her fingers around his.

“Yes.”

He smiled so wide both dimples showed. It was a glorious sight, one that she hoped she would be able to coax from him frequently.

“Casteel?”

He nudged her nose. “Hm?”

“If you tell anyone I cried, I will stab you in the heart.”

He nodded solemnly. “I shall take this secret to my grave.”

“Good. Now kiss me before I starve.”


End file.
